


Vixen

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Humor, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of makeout sessions and early nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vixen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Big Bang Theory, Sheldon/Amy, vixen

Sheldon wondered if he should be clocking her on this. Amy’s efforts at pleasing him were, he decided, a lost cause – and she couldn’t be getting much pleasure from this. Perhaps he would complement her on her heroism, once they were untangled. 

Then she suddenly shifted the angle of her lips and wrapped her arm around his neck, and he let out a soft moan and moved into her touch. His mind had detached from its analytical state and was free-floating like a child’s lost balloon as he tried not to drown in the way she suddenly made him feel. Damn his protective instincts. 

After a moment, Amy pulled away, patting her flushed cheeks. “I’m afraid I have to go. Monkey cages don’t magically de-louse themselves.” She peered at Sheldon Did you find our evening satisfactory?”

“I suppose so, though I doubt a make-out sessions shouldn’t last for hours and involve every single hormone in my body going ‘whoo-hoo’.” He would take a sexless relationship – it worked beautifully for his parents…

“Yes,” Amy straightened her glasses and unevenly rocked to her feet. “I’ll recall that for my next seduction.”

“Next? We didn’t agree on….” She threw him a smile as she clicked open the door. 

“Goodnight, Sheldon.” Amy looked triumphant, utterly so, as if she had just run a marathon and something incredibly valuable 

He stared at the closed door for a moment before he dared to gather this thoughts. “Vixen,” he muttered, relaxing against the couch cushion.


End file.
